Aparición
by Atma Rose
Summary: Un día de mierda en una vida igual. solo lo puede cambiar una extraña aparición en la pantalla de su vieja tv. (raro ?) Rivamika. AU.


**Shingeki no me pertenese a mi (obviamente) sino a Hajime isayama y bla bla :) 3 **

**No sé como explicar esto que van a leer :) quisiera darles alguna explicación, resumen, origen lo que sea pero no lo hay jajaja solo no lo sé :) pero espero lo disfruten dentro de su extrañeza :) **

* * *

**Aparición**

Un día de mierda. Una vida de mierda… ¿que era un día más o un día menos en una vida así de patética?

Usualmente ni bien estaba dentro de su apagado apartamento -compuesto principalmente de una cama, un televisor medio desarmado y un cuadro de oleo en la pared- pegado el portazo correspondiente, arrastraba los pies directo a la cama. Esa noche en particular abrió el bolso y se acomodó en el colchón rodeado de sus cuadernos y armado con un marcador negro para trazar furiosas líneas hasta herir de muerte al papel y así evitar herirse de muerte a si mismo.

El calor se dejaba sentir con fuerza cuando ya estaba bien entrada ya la madrugada veraniega, y el sudor que escurría de sus poros le humedecía la ropa que comenzaba a pegársele incómodamente al cuerpo. Decidió sacarse la remera de un solo tirón por sobre la cabeza y se quedó allí, resignado a que una vez más la inspiración no llegase. Hace tiempo lo había abandonado, era casi como si jugara con él ¡Lo humillaba! igual que lo hacía todo el universo con el solo hecho de permitirle existir.

Un click sobre el pequeño control, y la anticuada televisión frente a la cama se encendió con un centelleo parpadeante que lo dejó encandilado por un segundo. Estaban pasando un video musical, no era su canción preferida pero el ritmo era lento y deprimente, en definitiva pegaba mucho con su situación…. Con su existencia.

Desechó los primeros cinco bocetos que alcanzó a trazar antes de que la señal comenzase a fallar, se enderezó levantando la vista de las hojas aun inmaculadas frente a él y se pasó las manos por el cabello negro que le caía lacio sobre los ojos. Suspiró. Estuvo apunto de seguir el protocolo de emergencia y levantarse a darle un puñetazo al prehistórico aparato.

Fue entonces que la imagen dejó de chatarrear y como por arte de magia o de la locura...apareció frente a él una joven.

Su primera reacción fue queda.. la extrañeza de su propia mirada reflejada en la que la chica le devolvía a través de la pantalla lo dejó abstraído.

Ella sentada en medio de un gran sofá, con el pelo negro corto por encima de los hombros, los ojos grandes y oscuros, con un short y una remera de colores desconocidos, no tubo una reacción mucho más animada.

Su segunda reacción fue la de mover una mano para ver qué pasaba, si ella le respondía o de plano había enloquecido.

Para su sorpresa: ella lo imitó. La vió levantarse del sillón con un cuaderno y un marcador igual al suyo en la mano, y rodear una mesa que seguramente la separaba de su propio televisor. Ahora solo podía ver su rostro enmarcado por la caja de imágenes vieja que decantaba los últimos días de utilidad en su lúgubre habitación.

La muchacha en la imagen se inclinó y garabateó en su cuadernillo un mensaje que de inmediato le dejó ver. La blancura de la hojas contrastó con lo oscuro de su habitación y las palabras recién comenzaron a aparecer cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo en la pantalla:

_¿Eres real?_

Se acercó a su propia pantalla sin importarle su torso desnudo, la palabra pudor -al igual que muchas otras- no figuraba en su vocabulario.

Asintió tranquilo aun con gesto compungido por lo bizarro de la situación.

La muchacha acercó su mano a la pantalla y él la imitó. La imagen chatarreó y el video musical volvió a su señal.

Miró a ambos lados aun arrodillado frente a la tv, buscando una explicación, aferrándose a los bordes del aparato con ambas manos. Volvió su mirada a la pantalla y halló nuevamente el bonito rostro de la muchacha viéndolo con desconfianza.

Frunció el ceño y garabateo en su propio cuaderno.

_¿Es una broma?_

No había otra explicación y conociendo la cantidad de gente que se regocijaría de jugarle una broma de mal gusto como esa, era mejor ser precavido.

Ella negó.

La vio arrancar la hoja anterior y escribir un nuevo mensaje.

_Soy Mikasa ¿y tú?_

La imitó y escribió en letras grandes:

_Levi._

Ella volvió a escribir.

_¿Crees en el destino?_

El cuadernillo con el mensaje tapaba más de la mitad de la imagen en la pantalla pero aun podía ver esos orbes oscuros viéndolo con expectación por sobre los espirales grises.

_Si_. Articuló él, aunque en realidad hasta ese día jamás le había siquiera pasado por la cabeza una cosa como esa. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez, el estaba destinado a ser desgraciado.

Se quedaron viendo en silencio, sin moverse durante un tiempo demasiado extenso para su gusto.

Tuvo que romper el momento. Escribió:

_¿Qué haremos?_

Ella respondió:

_Juntémonos._

Levi tiró la hoja con fuerza para arrancarla de cuajo, garabateó un:

_¿Cuándo?_

Mikasa no titubeó. No sonrió. Solo apuntó su mensaje.

_¡Ahora!_

Ya estaba harto de arrancarle hojas al único cuadernillo decente que le quedaba, pero había una pregunta más…

_¿Donde?_

El televisor chatarreó y señal se fue. Pero estaba seguro que ella había alcanzado a leer su pregunta, se puso de pie y caminó pensativo de un lado a otro del apartamento.

La señal volvió de golpe luego de un siseo agudo y pudo ver un trozo de papel pegado con cinta a la pantalla, con un nuevo mensaje:

_6:30 am ¡tú sabes dónde!_

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y giró en su lugar ¿Dónde? ¿Donde? Repitió en su cabeza.

Y ahí estaba el lugar, inmortalizado por él mismo con óleo sobre un lienzo ¡El cuadro sobre su cama! Era el puente con forma de arco que atravesaba el canal a cinco calles de la suya.

Miró la hora. 6:20 am.

Buscó su polera entre las sábanas pero no la halló. No tenía tiempo para perder buscando. Corrió hasta la puerta y cogió de paso una vieja chamarra deportiva, en el camino por las escaleras metió los brazos sin cuidado por las mangas y ni siquiera se molestó en subir el cierre para protegerse del frío matutino.

Una vez estuvo fuera, corrió por las calles a todo lo que daban sus pies, no se detuvo en los cruces ni se fijó si venían coches que pudiesen atropellarlo. ¡Estaba corriendo a medio vestir para ir al encuentro de una muchacha que apareció en su televisor! O estaba loco, o era un milagro. Que lo atropellasen ahora o después no haría ninguna diferencia.

Llegó al lugar y subió los escalones del puente despacio recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada.

No había nadie.

Apoyó ambas manos en el barandal con aire decepcionado y por un momento estuvo seguro de que se lanzaría a las tormentosas aguas del canal que zumbaba bajo los cimientos del puente.

¡Qué imbécil era! Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los impulsos suicidas de su mente y comenzó a andar sobre sus pasos, de vuelta a su vida de mierda.

-¿Levi?

Escucho su nombre vibrar en un tono y una voz desconocida por sobre el incesante murmullo de las aguas del canal. Volteó y la vio... subiendo los escalones del otro lado del puente con esa calma en el rostro y ese bonito cabello corto.

Hecho a correr escalones arriba al ver que ella también plantaba carrera a su encuentro.

¿Por qué corrían? ¿Qué harían ahora?

Finalmente se alcanzaron y toda pregunta quedó relegada a la inconsciencia. Toda duda, todo problema fue mitigado por el poderoso contacto de los labios de la muchacha sobre los suyos. Por el potente calor de su piel contra la suya.

La abrazó. La besó. La sintió real, porque lo era.

¿Y si todo era una puta jugarreta del mundo? ¿Qué más daba? ¡Ella apareció en su televisor! ¡En su vida! y ya con eso era suficiente. Al menos ahora sabría a quien pintar sobre aquel desolado puente en su cuadro.

* * *

**:) un Beso enorme a todxs :3 mucho amor y ... bueno ya se los dije, No sé que rayos jajajaj pero me gusta. Gracias por leer :) :D **


End file.
